


And oh what a kiss.

by fallthroughtimelikeme



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallthroughtimelikeme/pseuds/fallthroughtimelikeme
Relationships: Victoria Sugden/Matty Barton
Kudos: 1





	And oh what a kiss.

They were back in Vic’s place. They had shared their first kiss (and oh what a kiss), only to have Moira fly into a hysteric rage – panicking and shouting shrilly that Adam was no murderer. It was her.

It was her all along.

It had really shaken everything up. Not to mention having to deal with the fact that his mother was a murderer and his brother a good son, Matty also now had to deal with feeling pushed away by Victoria. Her husband was innocent. He could come home if he wanted to. They could be together again; be husband and wife and build a family like they always talked about. Have a future.

He thought he had better leave her alone for a few days.

Cue Victoria dragging him out of the shop after he turned the other way and tried to avoid her.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised and lips shaped into a pout.

“Thought you could do with some space after, you know, everything,” Matty replied, shuffling his feet. He raised his eyes to meet hers.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Matty.”

xx

“I think... mmm. Maybe... mmm... we should...,” Matty muttered between the kisses she pressed into his mouth. Victoria kissed him slower, slipping her tongue against the softness of his lips, teasing them gently. Matty groaned and moved one hand from her jaw to her hair. He kissed her hungrily, feeling his chest fill with elation and his stomach buzz with electricity. That familiar flutter took his breath away.

“Vic...”

Victoria kissed him softly one last time. Kissed the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his cheek.

She hummed in a pleased way, resting her face against his.

“We can talk,” she said, “Is this okay?”

“Are you having a laugh? This is amazing,” Matty laughed, surprised still that this was even happening, “I just think we need to talk. Do you even want this? What about Adam?”

Victoria sighed and moved away slightly, looking him straight in the face.

“Adam left. Yes, okay, so he’s not a murderer. I can’t say I’m not relieved,” she stated in that frank way of hers. “But he still left, Matty. He left me, he left his family, he left Emmerdale. For God’s sake, he left the country - maybe the continent for all I know! He made that decision and he’s not coming back. I know that.”

She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him worriedly. “I don’t want you to be his replacement, my Barton rebound or whatever it is you said before. I like you Matty. A lot. And I didn’t expect this happen because we have all this history, you’re my best mate, and my husband’s brother but it has happened and I’m glad.”

Matty was looking at her in awe and apprehension.

“I really like you, Matty. Plus,” she smirked, “Judging by all of this, we have got some serious chemistry and it would be a tragic waste to ignore that.”

Matty smiled. “I still think we have a lot to work out,” he told her honestly, “But I really like you too, Vic.”

Her smile blossomed bright and shining, and she kissed him again.

xx

Several hours later, they found themselves still in that same corner of the couch. Mouths pressed together, tongues tangling and licking, lips pulling and pressing and biting. Matty brought his hand from where it framed her face to rest above her knee. Victoria pressed herself closer to him; one hand sweeping his jawline, the other pressing against his stomach.

Matty gasped, pulling in a breath and took the opportunity to run his lips along the left side of Victoria’s neck, gently moving away stray locks of her long dark hair. Her fingers moved into his hair, clutching at the strands as she breathed deeply. Her hips twitched.

“We can stop here,” she said, “If you want.”

Matty looked at her with a hint of fear in his eyes. “I want you,” he said, “Maybe I could lick you out?”

Victoria shivered and a laugh shocked out of her.

“Fuck”

Matty smiled and took that as a ‘yes’.

Kissing her again, he brought his hands to her hips moving her on to her back, brushing teasingly against her stomach above the waist of her jeans. Looking at Victoria for confirmation, he popped open the button of her jeans.

Together, they rid her of her tight jeans, leaving her in t-shirt and underwear. Matty pressed her down with an arm on her stomach and, slowly, torturously, nosed along the inner crease of her right thigh, up to her pubic bone, down along her labia, swept his tongue up along her clothed slit, pressing once on her clit. Victoria held her breath, placed her fingers in his hair.

With nimble fingers, Matty quickly pulled down her underwear.

Victoria gasped as she felt Matty’s warm tongue lick along her lips. The hot wetness kissing her swollen sensitive clitoris. A light flick. Circling. Licking slowly. Sucking softly.

“Matty,” Victoria gasped, “Faster. More. Please. Fuck.”

Matty slid one finger into her, feeling more turned on as he experienced how wet and warm and soft she was. His mouth moved down, tasting her where his hand met her skin, before moving upwards once again to lick firmly and wetly against her clit. Once. Twice. Again. Again. Again. _Again_.

He felt the pull against his fingers as her vagina clenched tightly and her hips bounced against the cushion of the sofa. Her breathing became erratic as her body was strung tighter and tighter until, with a groan, she hit her release.

Matty smiled against her inner thigh, watching with interest as her lips continued to pulse and flutter; a glorious full pink colour. He licked her thigh making her giggle.

“Wow.”

“Yeah?” he smirked raising his head from where he lay, “And you thought I was hard to resist before.”

“Shut up,” she laughed, pulling him on top of her for a kiss. Tasting herself on his tongue.


End file.
